Proper Hello
by Lintu68
Summary: Re-post from another site. Completely plotless little smutlet.


_Re-post from another site. Just a completely plotless little smutlet I wrote a long time ago. Warnings for sexual situations. Not my characters, they belong to JE. _

* * *

**Proper H****ello**

I entered the elevator and rode up to the seventh floor. I had no idea why Ranger wanted me to come over, but it really didn't matter; I wanted to see him. Actually I wanted to do a lot more than just see him, but I wasn't sure how he'd react if I threw myself at him. Shaking thoughts of doomsday orgasms from my mind, I keyed the door to his apartment open.

I entered and called out to Ranger. I didn't get an answer so I took a few steps into the apartment. Suddenly I was grabbed and slammed up against the wall. I made to scream, but felt a large hand clamp over my mouth. My body was pinned between the cold wall and the warm body I now recognized as Ranger's. My breasts were pressed up against the wall, and Ranger's mouth descended on my neck. His lips were hot and demanding and I felt myself grow frighteningly aroused from the touch. He pulled my hair, making me tilt my head to the side to allow him better access, and I felt his teeth graze my neck, causing shudders to run down my spine. Ranger slowly removed his hand from my mouth. Grabbing the hem of my shirt, he lifted it just enough to expose my breasts and roughly kneaded them. He pulled down my bra and rolled my nipples between his fingers.

I pressed my palms to the wall and arched my back, offering my breasts and nipples for Ranger. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. Roughly he grabbed me and turned me around, pressing my back to the wall. He bent down and took one aching nipple into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. I gasped and grabbed his hair, not sure if I wanted to pull him closer or pull his teeth away. I felt his hands work on my jeans button and my breath caught as he shoved two long fingers inside of me, finding my g-spot.

He began roughly fucking me with his fingers and I tried not to scream as jolts of pleasure traveled through my body. Moving his mouth away from my breasts, he kissed me, hard and demanding. He sucked my tongue into his mouth and I felt like electricity was burning its way down to my center. Deepening the kiss further, he left me breathless and panting, his fingers inside of me driving me closer to the edge by the second.

Moving his mouth back to my neck, he nibbled and sucked on the skin there. His stubble scraped at the sensitive skin, creating a stark contrast to the softness of his lips. My body was trembling with desire and the shock of the sudden pleasure. He ruthlessly pinched my clit and I felt my muscles contract as the orgasm hit me hard. I could barely breathe as my body convulsed on his hands. I trashed beneath him, his fingers working my wet center with abandon, egging me on until I thought I couldn't take anymore.

As the orgasm finally lessened its grip on me, Ranger lifted me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gasped as he entered me in one fluid motion. He was filling me to the brim, and I felt my inner walls clenching around him in aftershocks from the orgasm.

Ranger pressed me up against the wall and started to move in and out of me in long hard strokes. Hanging on to him for all I was worth, I answered his thrusts as well as I could. Feeling him thick and hard inside of me was making my body tremble and I felt like I was drunk on pleasure.

His hands were on my ass, supporting me, and his lips were on my neck, driving me crazy. I dug my fingernails into his back as I felt a second climax wash over me, making me cry out in pleasure. I heard Ranger growl as I convulsed around him and felt him come inside of me.

Together we sank down to the floor, me sitting in Ranger's lap, too tired to move.

Ranger gave a small chuckle and leaned his forehead against mine. He kissed me softly on the lips. "Hi Babe." he smiled against my lips.

"Wow. That was a proper way to say hello." I laughed.


End file.
